Untitled memories of a inhuman begin
by Mistik Magik
Summary: un comienzo. un ahistoria, un retorno, nuevos, viejos y eternos...un fic bastante enredado y loco...pero...en fin...fic al fin xD


Holas! Aki llego con otra **mistik©** production, un fanfic de full metal alchemist, como ya se deben haber dado cuenta ¬¬

Este fic va dedicado a mi lindisima onee-chan, **lie**.

**Destakese**:

-wea rara

-wea larga y estresante

-wea fea y tonta

-wea q destroza por completo la serie de fma 0

**Advertencias.:** fma no me pertece. Ni ninguno de sus personajes.

-habra cierto contenido elricest pero nada alarmante…espero ¬¬

- va a ser muy enredado .

-el titulo no tiene casi nada que ver ocn la historia.

**Notas:**

-dialogos-

-'pensamiento'

_Narra alguien en especial_

(n/a: notas de mua XD)

Narrados omnisciente

"sarcasmos" "notas" etc

**untitled memories of a inhuman being**

-etto….fue sin querer lo juro! / -dijo el chico rubio sonrojandose a poca distancia de la cara de aquella chica.

-e…es…o/o…esta bien…solo…..quitate de encima ¬¬!- dijo la chica de cabello negro tomando la defensiva nuevamente. De esa manera empujo al chico de mono que quedaron simplemente tirados en el suelo uno al lado de otro.

Alphonse se levanto, al igual que la chica de los ojos cafes. Limpiaron sus ropas de aquella tierra como de ceniza y se dispusieron a seguir con su camino.

_O mas bien, el se dispuso a seguirme a mi. Aun no entiendo por que le ayudo…a pesar de que podria salir MUY perjudicada de esto seguia ayudando a aquel chico rubio, que de alguna forma cambiaba mi forma de ser._

_Demo…cada vez soy mas tentada…por su mirada…por su aroma, por aquello que me amenaza, por él…por…ella…y estoy segura…al final….todos seremos consumidos._

**Cap1: Capitulo Uno**

La lluvia caia torrencialmente, el viento no ayudaba mucho que digamos, pero a pesar de eso aquel chico de ojos dorados no tenia ninguna prisa en apurar su paso. Por fin llego a la entrada del edificio donde se resguardo de la lluvia. Entro a través de las rejas pintadas de un color ocre viejo, cuya misma pintura empezaba a caerse a causa de la humedad y del desgastamiento de la reja misma.

Camino empapado por aquel pasillo algo sucio y viejo que desde hacia unos cuantos meses se habia acostumbrado a verlo como su nuevo hogar. Siguió de largo ignorando a ese alcohólico tirado en el suelo para comenzar a subir las escaleras, puesto que una vez mas aquel viejo ascensor se habia descompuesto.

Entro al apartamento que compartia con otro chico con un fisico parecido. Cerro la puerta tras de si, no habia nadie en aquel lugar, a pesar de la hora no era muy comun que ninguno de los dos elric llegara temprano.

De cualquier manera, el chico que se econtraba totalmente empapado a causa de la lluvia, entro a la casa y dejo la ya muy mojada mochila en el suelo junto a la mesa. Camino hasta entrar a su habitación y comenzar a cambiarse. Ya no tenia ese cuerpo de niño que alguna ves tuvo y realmente ese cabello dorado lo hacia bastante atractivo para las chicas de su edad (n/a: y nosotras q? ¬¬se ve una multitud de xicas de 13 a 16 años…y algunos xicos X.x).

Regreso a la sala a sentarse de un froma bastante patetica, desde su putnod e vista, como esperando a que algo pasara, de cualquier manera recarga dos ojos contra sus manos que se hallaban apoyadas en sus rodillas haciendo de soporte. Vio "estrellas" a los pocos segundos.

Al poco rato la puerta rechino nuevamente. Esta ves dio paso a un chico rubio, que por le aspecto de su cara era un poco mayor que el otro chico, entro en la casa dejando las compras del mercado sobre la mesa y cerrando la puerta.

-al?- pregunto.

-eh?- el otro chico salio de su ensimismamiento, levantando la cabeza y viendo realmente borroso.- hola, nii-san o-dijo suavemente sonriendo. El chico del brazo de metal le devolvio la sonriza antes de tomar las bolsas nuevamente y dirigirse a la cocina a guardar los viveres.

-eh…alphonse?

No hubo respuesta, Edward se sorprendio un poco, se dirigio sigilosamente a la sala, no habia motivo de preocupacion pero aun asi el mayor de los hermanos andaba tenso. Al se hallaba dormido profundamente sobre el sofá con una expresión inocente.

Edo sonrio, en el fondo sabia que su hermano no era del todo feliz en este mundo, pero, no tenian otra opcion. Cuando uno existe, simplemente existe y por ese hecho, el de vivir, tenemos el deber de sobrevivir tratando de dar lo mejor de nosotros a menos de que no seamos capaces de sobrevivir dignamente.

Algo mas tranquilo aquel que en un tiempo se le llamo "full metal alchemist" ahora se retiraba a su habitación, para dormir.

·····

-Nani?-alphonse comenzo a despertar ya la noche muy entrada, asi que el chico comenzo a depegar la cabeza del sofa, sintio un ligero dlor en el cuello a causa de la mala postura, miro el reloj.-…mierda…-murmuro. Era muy tarde pero aun asi se sentia igual de cansado como si no hubiese dormido nada. Sacudio su cabeza dispuesto a ir a su habitación.

Pero, el menor de los elric no podía engañarse a si mismo, habia algo, pero ¿Qué? Depuesde todo; era 'feliz' habia logrado su objetivo, habia regresado con su hermano mayor; aunque esto tuviese un costo elevado.

000000000000

_Este…terrible dolor de cabeza…una y otra ves, las mismas imágenes, los mismos sentimientos, las mismas intenciones….que no logro recordar, que las veo como si fuesen sueños, en la infinidad de las sombras, ocultas, dispersos sentimientos, en la oscuridad, en el fondo de mi alma…maldita sea…y no puedo dormir…_

La chica se levanto de aquella cama, asomandose al balcón que se encontraba cerca de ella, no era comun…el sentir…eso…el saber…el pensar…cosas que no puedes comprender.

_Pero, yo las comprendo. Como viejas historias, como recuerdos de una niña. Indescifrables. Pero a pesar de eso…cada linea…cada equivalencia… cada nombre… cada cosa… me son tan familiares…_


End file.
